


Take the Edge Off

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Orgasm denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Edge Off

When Ryan woke up, it was to the sound of the shower running. Brendon was already out of bed, which was always an unpleasant way to wake up, so he got up to go join his gorgeous boyfriend in the shower. He pulled back the shower curtain, slowly, trying not to scare the boy, but Brendon was startled enough with how Ryan found him.

His head was tipped back in the stream of water, dark hair dripping and mouth hung open. One shoulder was pressed into the shower wall, leaning some of his weight against the tile. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, hard and flush, stroking fast, in a desperate manner; he was obviously close to that release.

Ryan licked his lips.

“What do we have here?” Ryan said. “You know you’re not supposed to touch yourself without my permission.”

Brendon’s hand stopped working, eyes flying open to look at Ryan. “You scared me,” Brendon breathed.

“I caught you,” Ryan corrected.

Ryan stepped in the shower, having slept naked, and Brendon immediately clasped his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry,” Brendon gulped.

“I’m sure you are,” Ryan insinuated. He turned the water off, and squeezed Brendon’s thigh tight enough to bruise. “I want to take you back to bed.”

Brendon stepped out of the shower behind Ryan, not moving any more than that. Ryan dried him off, tying the towel around his hips, and used the knot to pull him to the bedroom. He gently pushed Brendon back on the bed, eyeing how his hard cock bulged against the towel. With Brendon’s head rested against the pillows, Ryan adjusted the sheets to cover his body.

Ryan kissed Brendon’s forehead through his damp bangs. “You just lay here and be good, B. I’ll go make us breakfast. I know you can follow my rules and be my good boy, right?”

With a look of horror on his face from Ryan’s words, Brendon let out a low moan and reluctantly nodded.

“You know I’ll give you a reward later, but I just have to punish you now and make you wait,” Ryan continued. Brendon bit his lip. “And don’t you dare touch yourself, or I’ll make you wait longer.”

Ryan left the room, made a couple bowls of cereal, and carried them back to the bedroom. Brendon ate the small amount Ryan gave him, then looked expectantly to Ryan, squirming in the bed. Ryan pulled back the covers and took the towel off Brendon, revealing his fully hard cock.

“My good boy, my good Brendon,” Ryan cooed, “so patient for me.” He straddled Brendon’s hips, leaning over to open the nightstand drawer. He produced a cock ring, and that was all. At first, he didn’t place it around Brendon’s cock, instead resting it on his chest.

Brendon groaned when he saw it, hips twitching upwards. “My perfect, pretty boy,” Ryan said, before dropping his head to suck at Brendon’s thigh.

At the contact of Ryan’s mouth to the soft skin, Brendon cried out, his voice broken. Ryan pulled away just in time to see Brendon come, completely untouched, all over his chest. After getting over the shock, Ryan said, “Oh, you’re naughty today. And you know exactly what I do with you when you’re like this.”

Brendon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No coming for a week. And vibrators in every day, baby boy.”

Brendon moaned.


End file.
